The present invention relates to a multiple-disc filter, and also to a disc construction for use in such filters.
Multiple-disc filters are gaining increased use particularly in water irrigation systems for removing foreign particles which may clog the water irrigation devices. Such filters include a stack of filter discs formed with ribbed side faces, such as to form narrow filtering channels between the discs when arranged in a stack. While some of the dirt particles removed from the water may be retained within the stack between the filter discs, as a rule, most or substantially all of the dirt particles are removed and retained at the upstream face of the filter stack, namely that facing the filter inlet. In most cases, this is the outer face of the filter stack, but in some cases could also be the inner face, i.e. that defined by the apertures in the filter discs, in an arrangement wherein the water passes radially outwardly of the stack.
An object of the present invention is to provide a filter which may be cleaned in a quick and simple manner with dissembling it. Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiple-disc fluid filter having an increased dirt-removing and dirt-holding capacity over the conventional filters of this type. A further object of the invention is to provide a filter disc construction particularly useful in filters of this type.